Glue
|season = 6 |episode = 15 |image = IMG_5929.jpg |airdate = February 7, 2017 |written by = Marquita J. Robinson |directed by = Trent O'Donnell |previous = The Hike |next = Operation: Bobcat }} is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of New Girl, the 131st episode overall. Synopsis When Nick submits his novel, The Pepperwood Chronicles, to a publisher— and is subsequently rejected— he begins acting strangely, such as wearing his “sad hoodie” and running. The loftmates become concerned about him— all except for Reagan, who doesn't yet understand the way that Nick expresses emotion. As a result, Reagan sends Jess to talk with Nick, who reveals to her what happened. Jess then tells Reagan, who calls bookstores all over the city and eventually finds one that agrees to sell The Pepperwood Chronicles. Nick is initially excited when Reagan tells him, but quickly becomes panicked when he learns that he will have to give a reading at the bookstore that day. Reagan once again finds herself lost, though Jess understands why Nick is upset and gives Reagan advice on how to calm him down. Eventually, Nick's anxiety subsides and he and Reagan get to work making copies of The Pepperwood Chronicles to sell at the store. However, they are only able to make one copy, forcing a reluctant Jess to step in and help Nick after Reagan leaves to buy more glue. The pair use an industrial strength glue from Jess' "secret collection", and accidentally get high from it as a result. Once Reagan returns to bring them to the reading, she discovers that they're high and wants to cancel the reading, much to the dismay of Nick, who persuades her to let them go. Upon arrival, however, Nick has come down from his high and realizes he's still too nervous to read in front of everyone. After failing to get out more than a few words on stage, he runs away and hides in a children's play house in the bookstore. Reagan once again turns to Jess for advice, who tells Reagan to say she believes in Nick and will love him no matter what. Oblivious to the fact that Jess' words are straight from her heart, Reagan uses them to console Nick, who agrees to do the reading. He successfully does so, though is disappointed when he fails to sell a single copy. However, Jess introduces him to Mariah, a young girl who is essentially a young Jess. She buys a copy, but after she leaves Nick realizes that he shouldn't have sold it to her due to the very graphic sex scene that occurs in the novel. Still, he celebrates with Reagan and Jess, happy to have sold the first copy of his novel. Meanwhile, Winston informs Cece and Schmidt that he plans to propose to Aly. They are overjoyed and congratulate Winston, who asks for their help to pull it off. He orders Schmidt and Cece to keep Aly busy while he plans an elaborate proposal (or so they believe), and tells Aly that they want help painting their new house. Once Aly arrives, she comes to realize that there is something going on between Cece and Schmidt, and wants to leave to give them privacy. Cece panicks and tells her that they're having marital problems, and Aly stays to listen. However, Cece and Schmidt's stories about Cece's eating problems and Schmidt's gambling and drug addictions don't fool Aly, who asks if Winston is planning a prank, assuming that's why they were instructed to keep her there. They lie and say yes, and —after Aly receives a text from Winston claiming he got a flat tire in Malibu—drive her to him. Once she gets there, Winston reveals a picnic that he's set up on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Cece and Schmidt wait around, hoping to see the proposal happen, but Winston doesn't act. When he approaches their car to tell them they can go home, they ask why he hasn't proposed yet, and he informs them that this was part of a twenty-step plan for the real proposal. He states that Aly deserves something grand, much to the annoyance of Schmidt and Cece, who spent their entire day lying to Aly, assuming Winston would be proposing. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Special Guest Star *Megan Fox as Reagan Lucas Guest Starring *Nasim Pedrad as Aly Nelson Co-Starring *AJ Tannen as Marcus *Gianna Gomez as Mariah Recurring Themes * Nick and Jess get high off of Jess's bookmaking glue. Quotes Notes & Trivia * When Nick is stressed out, he goes jogging. Photos External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Six